1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a display with dim backlight, and more particularly to a method and system of enhancing a backlight-scaled image.
2. Description of Related Art
One way of prolonging battery life of hand-held electronic devices such as smart phones is to reduce backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD), however, at the cost of image quality. Dim backlight usually affects the visual perception of an LCD image in two ways. First, it causes the image details, especially those of the dark regions, less visible or even imperceptible, and is commonly referred to as detail loss effect. Second, it causes color degradation because of the decrease of chrominance intensity. The dimmer the backlight is, the more the color degrades.
Most previous methods for enhancing dimmed images deal with 50% or more LCD backlight. These methods suffer from detail loss and color degradation when being adapted to lesser LCD backlight, for example, 10% or less of full backlight in which the luminance reduces, for example, to be within the range of 0-30 cd/m2.
For the reason that conventional methods could not effectively enhance dimmed images, a need has arisen to propose a novel method of enhancing a backlight-scaled image illuminated with 10% or even 5% of the full backlight such that the battery life could be substantially prolonged without substantively affecting image quality.